Right On The Marx
by TruVoodoo
Summary: The new student at Degrassi is a Grade-A jackass. So what is his problem? And his fascination with Riley? What will happen to Degrassi when his old friends stop by?
1. Marx Gets Real

**Marx Gets Real**

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by Degrassi. Except Marx and Alex.

A boy at least eighteen, evident by the lingering scent of cigarettes, enters the brightly lit room and sits down on the cold steel stool in the center. He pulls on his onyx jacket and tightens the black-and-purple checkered hankerchief around his neck. Grey-green eyes stare half-heartedly under black bangs with purple highlights. The rest of his hair was held back with a headband, styled outward in a light spin. He begins to speak, a British accent barely rolling off his tongue.

"Thanks to my damned parents, I had to come to this backwater school. I was finally happy in my old city. Then they found out what I was. I'd been living with a friend ever since. Now I have to finish my education in this godforsaken place. But at least the student body isn't half bad. I saw two really cute brunettes and a hot blonde. And by the time the year is over," he smirked, his bolt beneath his lips glistening in the light. "I'm going to have had a lot of fun here."


	2. Outro

Marx Gets Real: Outro

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by Degrassi. Except Marx and Alex.

Loud music blared from the apartment across the hall. It had been happening for the last week, ever since that new attendee moved in.

Peter pulled his pillow over his head, trying to silence the noise. No such luck. He got up, throwing on a pair of faded jeans. He walked across the short hallway and banged his fist on the door.

The music downed a bit. Peter waited. No answer. He banged again. He stood firm as the door opened. A guy a bit taller than him stood in the doorway, nothing but low-rising boxers on his muscled physique. Tattoos adorned his upper right arm and his hips.

"What?" He said harshly with an accent.

"I live in the apartment across from you."

"What's your name?"

"Peter."

"Thanks, but now is not the time for 'good neighbor' crap." He began closing the door.

Peter stopped it with his hand.

"I'm here to tell you to turn your music down."

The man looked Peter over. His eyes closed and he heaved a sigh.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. " Good night."

The door closed slowly and Peter could hear the music dwindle. He went back to his apartment.

Marx stood behind the closed door, listening to Peter's retreating footsteps. He sat back down on the couch and brought the cigarette back to his lips. He took a long drag and sighed back into the smooth fabric of the couch.

He picked up a small pamphlet that sat on the coffee table in front of him. It was a light-blue color, white trim around the edges. He threw the pamphlet down on the table and kicked his feet onto the table.

"What kinda backwater name is 'Degrassi'?"


	3. Great DJ part 1

Marx Gets Real: Great DJ part 1

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by Degrassi. Except Marx and Alex.

The bell for classes rang loudly through the campus. Students began entering the school. Riley walked in with Mia, talking about the football game the following Friday.

Mia stopped at her locker as Riley leaned against the locker next to hers.

"So Shep has been working you guys like dogs?" She asked, pulling the blue locker open.

"Yeah. Three hours a day," Riley answered, rolling his shoulders.

"That sucks." She took her English book and closed the locker.

Peter came up and kissed Mia on the cheek.

"Morning." He nodded to Riley. Riley smiled running a hand through his short curly hair.

"Ready for the game tomorrow?" Peter asked, putting an arm around Mia's shoulders.

"Yeah," he replied, walking with them to class.

They came across Mia's English class. So she kissed Peter good-bye and waved bye to Riley. The two walked off and Mia went to sit in her chair, but some guy was there, head down in his arms.

"Um… excuse me."

"What?" He mumbled into his arms.

"You're, uh, in my seat."

He sighed and got up, standing a good head taller than Mia, and looked down at her with grey-green eyes.

"Terribly sorry," he apologized. He turned to go to the back of the room.

"Wait. Do I know you?" Mia asked, getting in front of him. "Yeah. You moved in across from Peter."

"Are you one of his friends?" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Mia. His girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? ... Oh, right! You have the little girl, Izzy."

Mia smiled, nodding.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. Call me Marx."

He took the seat behind her and they scribbled notes to one another for the rest of the class. As the bell rang, Mia was packing her things up and headed out, Marx right beside her.

The two walked to Mia's locker, Marx leaning against the one next to Mia's. She waved to Jane as she walked by, Jane mouthing 'who's that' to her.

'New guy,' she mouthed back.

Marx stared off into the crowd, at a boy with dark-brown, curly hair who was walking with Peter. He tensed up and narrowed his eyes. He picked himself up from the wall and walked away, absentmindedly bumping Riley with his shoulder. Riley just shook it off.

The boys in gym were running their usual laps around the school grounds. Riley and Peter kept in step with each other, trying to make plans for the weekend. Riley's grey tank-top blended in with the shadows of the woods, while Peter's yellow shirt stood out brightly.

The two kept running, easily outpacing the other students. Riley could feel his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He kept running with Peter, the two deciding where to go after the football game.

"The Dot's gonna be packed," Peter huffed through breaths.

"What about…" Riley panted, hopping over a large root, "that club on 4th street?"

"What? The Blue Moon?"

"Yeah."

"Sure. Why not? Heard it's pretty cool," Peter replied, slowing down.

Riley stopped with him, watching Peter as he rested, sweat dripping down his face. He stared as Peter lifted his shirt, trying to get some cool air on his chest. Riley could feel his stomach tighten and another familiar blood rush.

"So, right after the game?" Peter asked.

"Huh? What?"

"We'll go to The Blue Moon right after the game?"

"Yeah, sure," Riley muttered, starting to jog again.

Riley followed, watching Peter as he ran, the way his back tensed and relaxed as he ran. He closed his eyes for a second, trying to relieve himself of the thoughts.


	4. Great DJ part 2

Marx Gets Real: Great DJ part 2

Disclaimer: All characters are copyrighted by Degrassi. Except Marx and Alex.

Mia and Peter yelled loudly as the football players entered the field. The mascot did flips with the cheerleaders. Students and parents cheered and hollered as the game began. The Degrassi side of the stadium was a sea of golden yellow, with the chant of "Cougars, Cougars" carrying through the school grounds.

Marx was standing next to Mia, arms crossed over his chest. His tattoos were hidden under a light grey jacket. He followed the players with his eyes, never really understanding the rules of the game. True football was so much simpler.

He shifted his stance a little and rolled his shoulders. His eyes drifted over the crowds, all the student couples huddled together in the cold, including Mia and Peter. He noticed a boy with a blonde girl constantly looking over at Mia. The boy excused himself from the girl's company and walked over. He placed himself next to Marx.

"So you must be the new kid."

"Back off, boy," Marx threatened, turning to him. Peter and Mia turned at the commotion.

"I have done nothing wrong, sir. Why so hostile?"

"So, you don't remember me, Declan?"

"Should I?" Declan seemed a little shocked.

Marx leaned down and placed his hands on Declan's shoulders. He whispered something into his ear and backed up a little. Declan's eyes widened and he stared at Marx, who just gave a twisted grin. The boy went back to the blonde, grabbed her by the arm, and proceeded to leave.

Mia tapped Marx on the shoulder.

"What did you say to him?"

"Just… reminded him who I am." He uncrossed his arms and slid his hands into his pockets, refocusing on the game. Mia gave him a wary look and scooted a little closer to him.

"So, uh, how do you know Declan?" She asked, pulling Peter over, who was entranced by the game.

"I met him in England. Hung out for a weekend. Boring story."

So the three continued watching the game, seeing Riley tackle the other school's quarterback to the ground.

Peter stood outside the gym, easily hearing the triumphant yells of the Degrassi team. The final score was 13- 3, another great victory for Degrassi. One by one, the players exited, some of them still wearing their uniforms.

The boy tapped his foot in anticipation, mentally yelling at Riley to hurry up. He checked his phone, texting Mia that he'd be at the car soon.

Riley finally came from the lockers, hair damp. He wore dark jeans and a tight, light-blue shirt, easily showing off his muscle. His usual necklace was present.

"Finally," Peter exclaimed.

"Sorry," Riley muttered, smiling weakly.

He and Peter began walking down the long lines of cars, many already gone. Mia was standing next to a nice Toyota Celica, the silver paint gleaming from passing headlights. Marx was next to her, a cigarette between his fingers.

Marx gave Riley a sideways glance, dropping his cigarette and crushing it beneath his heel. He pulled out keys from his jacket and unlocked the sleek car. He opened the door and Peter and Riley climbed into the back. He held the door open for Mia and helped her get in.

Revving the engine, they left the school, taking the wide roads between tall buildings. The lights flashed by the car, Marx slowing down to work the roads to the club.

Finally reaching the destination, Marx pulled into the parking lot. Everyone got out, the alarm beeping behind them. Riley looked at the crescent moon logo of the club. Moth's fluttered in the neon light. The three teenagers stood in the line.

Marx stared at them. He closed his eyes and shook his head. Walking to the door, he exchanged some words with the bouncer and the guy nodded, shrugging. Marx waved his hand so the others came and went ahead in.

Once inside, Marx pulled another bouncer to the side.

"See the boy in light-blue? Keep an eye on him for me."


End file.
